The Emperor's Concubine
by thefanficwriter
Summary: A young woman is sold to marry the emperor who is far older than her, but finds love through his son, the heir apparent. They soon produce a son, whom the emperor names his new heir apparent but once he finds out that the  child isn't his...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story was actually supposed to be a one-shot for my collection, Moments. Unfortunately as I was writing this I realized it was far too long so I decided to upload it separately. Though this does take place in the Spirit World still, I suppose it can come close to an AU considering the rather sardonic portrayal of the typically-bubbly character, Botan. Also, it is through this story that I have come to realize how much tragedies I've read as opposed to those with happy endings. Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing and Midsummer Night's Dream might not be tragedies, but they do not fit enough with this story line for me to actually use them as examples. Therefore, my readers, I ask for your pardon for the rather infantile analogy at the beginning. As I've stated, it is through this story that I've come to realize that a majority of the books I've read are far too dark and well...not very happy.

P.S-I am aware that I haven't updated much of my other stories. Please don't think I'm abandoning any of them. I am not. I've just been really busy is all. Some time this month I've to come back home to Japan to take care of some business so I probably won't be around to update as much. Rest assured though, I should be able to update this story up to the fourth chapter. I'm only planning to go up to ten anyway. Probably even less.

Anyway, enough of my ranting. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho (Ghost Files)/Ghostfighter/Whatever-else-it's called-in-other-countries, along with its characters, belong to Studio Perriot, FUNimation, Fuji TV, Yoshihiro Togashi, and all its other copyright holders. This will only be said once, so please keep that in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>The Emperor's Concubine: A Tragedy<strong>

_i._

Funny, how fate plays us. Funny, the way things work; how reality contrasts so deeply with silly tales read in books. Stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid—they are none but a product of one's imagination (and a fool's one at that!), yet people persist in believing in them. Then again, people are none but fools themselves.

Just like my father, the perfect paragon of lucidity.

And we all should be proud of his heroic attempt to save his dying beloved wife.

"Perhaps…perhaps this is for the best."

Yes, sell the eldest daughter to the emperor! She'll have a good life in the palace, I'm sure. She'll thank you someday, she will! She'll live a grand life; she'll love it there.

"Remember, my dear daughter, I will always love you."

Love me?

_Love _ME?

Of course you do!

Love me you do, indeed, you wretched fool! Love me, _indeed_.

See, prior to Father selling me to the Great Emperor, Mother had been very ill. So ill, in fact, that the doctor had even asked if we wanted to take her off life support (my reader, you cannot even imagine the look on Father's face when he heard that! I must say, I have the deepest sympathies for that doctor). Everyone already knew Mother's condition was hopeless. My older sister knew, my little brothers, and even my grandparents knew. Everyone believed she was going to die in a matter of weeks—maybe even days— withering away day by day like she did. Everyone except Father. He even worked three jobs just to sustain the hospital bills alone. He suggested I do the same. I refused. What can I say? Even a village idiot would be able to tell she didn't have much left. Why waste time being delusional?

As if on a stroke of luck, the Great Emperor decided to visit our village. Everyone was excited, of course; it was such an _honor_ to have him visit our town. This was the Great Emperor Enma Daioh, for god's sake! This was _the _Emperor Enma Daioh, ruler of _all _Spirit World. How grand is that?

Well reader, if you ask me it really isn't. Others thought otherwise, though. And for that, they are profoundly asinine.

His intentions were clear, that "Great" Emperor Enma when he came to our town. If you knew exactly what was going on in the whole Spirit World you'd know he didn't come here to check on his people as he so insisted.

_No_.

He came here looking for a new wife; a young lass who can bear him another son. Apparently, the one who bore his current heir ran off with another man so he executed the both of them. I suppose he is planning to disown his Heir Apparent Koenma (how ironic, since he even named the child after himself!). What would be the purpose of finding a new wife if he thought otherwise?

And again, as if on another stroke of "luck" (it is for my father; he was paid a great deal of money for me), the Emperor's eyes landed on me. Yes, reader, on _me_.

Now it has come to _this_…

A new imperial wedding.

The "wedding of the century," as the reporters _loved_ to put it (come on now, we've had seven already from what I've read in the history books! How should this one be any different?)

Well, perhaps I should make the most of it, shouldn't I? After all, if I bear a daughter, he'll soon _no doubt_ have my head.

Yes, of course. Just think of all the wonderful things, my dear. Of all the beautiful decorations, the elaborate hairstyles, the beautiful kimonos, the wonderful food. Life will be wonderful in the Imperial Palace, I'm sure. It would be a grand time.

_It would be grand_…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Emperor's Concubine: A Tragedy**

_ii._

It is today that I've received news of Mother's passing and I must admit I am not fazed one bit. I am thankful for this day, actually. At least it gives me a valid excuse not to endure the horrid touches of those fat, calloused hands against my bare flesh. Now, now, please don't think I am selfish or cruel. I love Mother dearly. But as I've mentioned before, her case was completely hopeless. At least now she's in a better situation as human or demon child. Wherever she is now, I'm sure everything will turn out well. I'm sure it will.

Because of my mother's death I've been permitted by dear old hubby to visit my homeland back at Hokkaido (his palace is in Kyoto). Because of this fate I have fallen into, I now resent Father. And can you really blame me? I've just been bound to a man ten times (probably even more) my age with six daughters and one son, all of whom are older than me as well.

Put yourself in my place.

Imagine the atrocities I endure each night.

Now reader, will you still say that I am selfish for hating my father and for being thankful for my mother's passing?

This mourning will only last so long. Soon I've to come up with another excuse to save myself from the inevitable once more. Perhaps I should cut my own innermost flesh and pretend to mens—oh wait, I've already been, ahem…_unavailable_ this month. Next month perhaps, that trick should work. Yes, next month indeed.

Oh, how I wish I can just die…


End file.
